Beauty an the Band
by kkazuki
Summary: Sakura auditions for a band called Team 7 and makes it. Will love blossom between her and one of her bandmates?


Beauty and the Band

Summary- Sakura auditions for a band called Team 7 and makes it. Will love blossom between her and one of her band-mates?

The famous band Team 7 had just lost their lead guitarist, Kakashi. Now, they needed someone to fill that spot because they can't preform any songs with out leading guitar…..it would end up sounding horrible. Sasuke is the lead singer of the band and has some minor guitar roles thrown in, Nartuo on drums, and Neji on base.

They held auditions in a town called Kohana. There were 57 people willing to show off their skill and hopefully make the part. They went through all the auditions and found absolutely no talent. "All these people suck!" Sasuke said as he slammed his fist on the table. " Yeah…." Naruto said tiredly. " Out of all of them, that Kiba guy was the best." Neji piped in. "I agree." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Then they heard a feminine voice from the hallway leading to the room which the currently occupied. "Am I too late?" the voice said as she was coming closer to the door. "Nahh… go right ahead, we have enough time for one more!" Naruto said or practically shouted for that matter. "Damn." Was all sasuke could say as the girl about his age walked through the door, into their vision. She had pastel pink hair, striking green eyes, creamy skin, angelic features, and a "killer bod." She was wearing tight jeans that showed off her shape, black Etnies, and a red tank top that came about 3 inches above her navel. Her shoulder length hair was half way pinned up with loose curls.

She picked up the guitar and started to play perfectly.(Imagine that she is playing thunderhorse by Dethklok) When she finished they all had wide eyes and their jaws dropped towards the floor. She just giggled at the sight in front of her. "you get the part!" Sasuke said. She started jumping and screaming of chorus of "yay's and yes's."

"By the way, what's your name?" Neji asked. "Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno" she replied. "Well, welcome to the band Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Thank you so much!" she repeated about a million times. "Hey, meet us in the V.I.P section of this new club." He said as he wrote down the address for her. " Don't worry they'll know your with us." Neji said. "Ok I'll see you guys later tonight, I guess." "see ya!" the loud mouthed blonde said.

There Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji sat at a table in the V.I.P section, waiting for the beauty of their ban to arrive. Neji tapped Sasuke's shoulder and pointed to Sakura who was making her way to their table. She was wearing a sheer green halter dress that came down to her mid-thighs. All Sasuke had to say about the arrival of their new band-mate was "Damn" yet again. She just flashed a smile, sat down next to Sasuke, and ordered a pomegranate martini. Once she got her drink she downed it pretty quickly. "Hey, Sasuke, wanna dance?" she asked cause she was bored. "Hell yeah!" he yelled over the blaring music. She grabbed his hand and led him to the center of the dance floor. Their dancing consisted of Sakura grinding all over Sasuke. He just had a satisfied look on his face the whole time. A few hours later, they all said their goodbyes and left. Sasuke offered to take Sakura home since she took a cab up here since she had no idea where the club was. They got into his 360 Spider Ferrari and sped of.

They arrived at her huge penthouse about 25 minutes later. Sasuke opened her car door like the gentleman he is and walked her to her doorstep. "Thanks for tonight, it was a lot of fun." She said as she reached for her house key in her purse. "My pleasure." Sasuke said as he leaned in and captured her lips. He had no clue why he did that but he wasn't complaining. At least she's kissing him back. Sakura broke the kiss and unlocked the door. "Shall we continue this inside?" she asked. "Now your talking." He answered. They ended up continuing on the couch. Sasuke spent the night due t their late night activities.(lol they didn't go any farther then kissing) Sakura awoke and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast while Sasuke was still sleeping.

She made French toast drizzled with syrup and sprinkled with powered sugar with a couple slices of bacon. She put it on a tray and brought it to her to her room where he was sleeping. She set the tray down on the bedside-table and crouched down low to the floor. She was looking for something to tickle his nose with, like one of her cat's feathery toys. She looked under her bed and found on pushed back by the headboard. She brought the feathery part up to his nose, stroking it. Sasuke brought his hand that was balled up into a fist, up so fast to his face he punched himself. That woke him up for sure. They both just laughed and then Sasuke saw what was on the table beside them. He looked at her and smiled for once and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Thank you." He said with slight contentment in his voice. "Well, you deserve it." She replied. "Why?" he said curiously. "cause of last night." she said as she walked to her bathroom to take a bath. He just chuckled as she shut the bathroom door and began to run the water.

He then began to enjoy the breakfast that Sakura had spent all morning making. "This is amazing!" he expressed to himself. Then his cell rang. "Hello." He answered. "Dude! Where the heck are you?" Naruto screeched. "Naruto clam down, I'm at Sakura's." Sasuke said with slight amusement over the huge fuss Naruto was making. " Oh-Ho! Well, that explains it. Poor girl she must be terribly sore!" Naruto stated. "yeah, with your energy, you guys must have did it all night long." He finished. "WHAT?!?!? We didn't have---- then his battery went dead. "Damn, not they think we were screwing around last night."

Just then Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready. "Come on! We are supposed to be over at Neji's for practice."she said as she started to slip on her Etnies. " oh, yeah lets go" he said. They arrived at Neji's house in a matter of minutes and began to go over all the music of their current album for Sakura's sake. They practiced for about 3 and a half hours. She learned everything pretty quickly. Now they where all hanging around in the living room. "So,Sakura, how was last night?" Neji teased. "Well, we video taped it, so if you really want to know…just watch it. We made a copy for each of you." She said with a straight face. Neji and Naruto both stood agape. Sasuke looked at Sakura and they both burst into fits of laughter. "We didn't get that far, you idiots!" He said through his laughter. "And what do you take me for, a slut?" Sakura said in a serious tone. "I mean come one we just met yesterday." She finished. "No, we don't think anything of the sort; it's just that Naruto said you guys did." Neji confessed.

"Ok changing the subject, who wants to play me on Halo 3?" Naurto shouted. "ohhhh, I will" sakura said. "Prepare to loose, little girl!" Naruto said as he started the game. 5 seconds later and Sakura ends up beating his ass on x-box 360. " 2 out of 3?" Naruto asked. "Come on Naruto, give up already! You suck!" She said. "Fine!" He sobbed. She just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment. "I'm so glad I auditioned for this band." She said. " Well, what would the band be without it's beauty?" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Fin

GaaralovesSakura94


End file.
